In some situations, a calling party cannot easily establish a telephone telecommunications link with another called party. This is particularly true when the calling party is in a physically restricted environment such as a prison, hospital or other controlled facility. In this situation, the calling party must use a specially configured telephone which accesses an operator service provider (OSP) and that OSP then assists the calling party to reach the called party. In these situations, the called party's telephone must accept collect calls. In the absence of the collect call acceptance by the called party, the telephone telecommunications link is not established and the calling party is blocked from communicating over the telephone due to actions by the OSP (electronic denial of service).